Pacifica (Moana)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 2016 computer-animated musical fantasy adventure film "Moana" Plot On the Polynesian island of Motunui, the inhabitants worship the dragon goddess, the Light Fury, who brought life to the ocean, using a pounamu stone as her heart and the source of her power. Wreck-It Ralph, the shapeshifting demigod and master of sailing, steals the heart to give humanity the power of creation. However, the Light Fury disintegrates, and Ralph is attacked by another who seeks the heart: the Red Death, a volcanic demon dragon. In the fight, Ralph is blasted out of the sky, losing both his magical giant fishhook and the heart to the depths of the sea. A millennium later, the ocean chooses Pacifica, daughter of Motunui's chief Ford Pines, to return the heart to the Light Fury. However, Ford arrives and takes Pacifica away, causing her to lose the heart. Ford and Pacifica's mother, Cass, try to keep her away from the ocean to prepare her for ascension as the island's chief. Sixteen years later, a blight strikes the island, causing the vegetation to die and the fish catch to shrink. Pacifica suggests going beyond the island's reef to find more fish and figure out what is happening, but Ford forbids it. Pacifica tries conquering the reef but is overpowered by the tides and is shipwrecked back on Motunui. Pacifica's grandmother Crowley shows her a secret cave where a number of ships are hidden, revealing to her that their people used to be voyagers, but they stopped when Ralph stole the Light Fury's heart because the ocean was no longer safe without it. Crowley explains that the Red Death's darkness is poisoning the island, but it can be cured if Pacifica finds Ralph and makes him restore the heart of the Light Fury, which she gives to Pacifica. Shortly afterward, Crowley falls ill and, while on her death bed, tells Pacifica that she must depart to find Maui. That same night, Pacifica sets sail on a camakau found in the cavern. She is caught in a typhoon and shipwrecked on an island where she finds Ralph, who boasts about his achievements. She demands that Ralph return the heart; however, he refuses and traps her in a cave. Pacifica finds a way out and confronts Ralph, who reluctantly lets her on the camakau. They are attacked by the Cy-Bugs — viral, robotic, bug-like creatures — who seek the heart, but Pacifica and Ralph outwit them. Pacifica realizes Ralph is no longer a hero since he stole the heart and cursed the world, and she convinces him to redeem himself by returning the heart. Ralph first needs to obtain his magical fishhook, which is located in Lalotai, the Realm of Monsters, and is in the possession of Pitch Black, the Lord High General of the Galaxies. Ralph and Pacifica go to Lalotai and he retrieves his hook while Pacifica distracts Pitch, but Ralph discovers he can no longer control his shapeshifting and loses self-confidence, quickly becoming overpowered by Pitch. Pacifica's quick thinking allows them to escape with the hook. Ralph reveals that his first tattoo was earned when his mortal parents rejected him. After reassurance from Pacifica, Ralph teaches her the art of sailing, regains control of his powers and the two grow closer. The two arrive at the Light Fury's island, only to be attacked by the Red Death. However, Pacifica refuses to turn around, resulting in Ralph's hook being badly damaged. Believing that if he goes back to battle with the Red Death, he will lose his hook, and therefore his power, Ralph becomes furious and abandons Pacifica, who tearfully asks the ocean to find someone else to restore the heart. The ocean obliges and takes the heart from Pacifica. Crowley's spirit appears, inspiring Pacifica to find her true calling. She retrieves the heart and with full courage sails back to confront the Red Death. Ralph returns, having had a change of heart, and buys Pacifica time to reach the Light Fury by fighting the Red Death, destroying his hook in the process. Pacifica discovers the Light Fury is missing, and realizes the Red Death is the corrupted Light Fury without her heart. Pacifica tells the ocean to clear a path, allowing her to restore the Light Fury's heart, transforming her back to normal. The Light Fury heals the ocean and islands of the blight. Ralph apologizes to the Light Fury, who restores his hook and gives Pacifica a new boat before falling into a deep sleep and becoming a mountain. Pacifica bids farewell to Ralph, returning home where she reunites with her parents. She takes up her role as chief and wayfinder, leading her people on a voyage. Cast * Moana Waialiki - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) * Maui - Wreck-It Ralph * Chief Tui Waialiki - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Sina Waialiki - Aunt Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Gramma Tala Waialiki - Old Lady Crowley (Tangled: The Series) * Tamatoa - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Pua - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Heihei - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Villagers - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6), Bill Andersen (Inside Out), King Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil), Chief Cruz (Big Hero 6: The Series) and Old Man McGucket (Gravity Falls) * Fishermen - Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland (Gravity Falls) * Te Ka - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Te Fiti - Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Kakamora - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) Other cast * Maui's Transformations - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets), Pascal (Tangled), Blaze (Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure), Hank, Bailey (Finding Dory), Maximus (Tangled), Waddles (Gravity Falls), Hansel (101 Dalmatian Street), Kai (Zambezia) and Bryan the Beach Master (Happy Feet Two) * Mini Maui - Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Baby Moana - Baby Pacifica (Gravity Falls: Lost Legends) * Young Moana - (Same as for Baby Moana) * Matai Vasa - Trevor Trengrove (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Tala's Stingray Form - Precious (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Tui's Friend - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) * People of Motunui - Various People Gallery Profile - Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as Moana Waialiki Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Maui Profile - Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines as Chief Tui Waialiki Cass-Hamada.png|Aunt Cass Hamada as Sina Waialiki Lady_Crowley.png|Old Lady Crowley as Gramma Tala Waialiki Pitch-rise-of-the-guardians-5.8.jpg|Pitch Black as Tamatoa Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Pua Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Heihei Alistair Krei.jpg|Alistair Krei, Riley's-father.png|Bill Andersen, King_Butterfly.png|King River Butterfly, Profile_-_Chief_Cruz.jpg|Chief Cruz 1a7961ef9705a1040df5ee997366df81f027f42a_hq.jpg|Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland as the Fishermen Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus.jpg|Red Death as Te Ka Light Fury Cute.png|Light Fury as Te Fiti The Cy-Bugs.jpg|Cy-Bugs as the Kakamora Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Moana Movie Spoofs